


the moonlight that brought you back

by ickykwon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wrote this a while back, and moonlight, and!!!!!!!! ilove, but never had a storyline to fit this into, i loved this scene tho!, it's just a one scene fic, pls enjoy, so here you are getting it as a one shot, soft soohoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickykwon/pseuds/ickykwon
Summary: in which jihoon finds a familiar face atop the moonlit roof
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 15





	the moonlight that brought you back

**Author's Note:**

> it's a measly 500 words i'm so sorry! i've seen others post a fic which is like1 scene but theirs was 800 words (my 500 is so sad boo) but i truly loved this scene i wrote and i'm quite proud of my writing here, pls enjoy!

broken and torn apart. that's what they were.

nothing is ever easy, and amongst all the pain and sufferings, he sought refuge under the calm of the moonlight.

what he didn't know, though, was that another soul had the same idea as he did.

“are you alone?”

though the moon was kind and there was nothing to be disturbed, his words came out as a bare whisper.

“i did come alone, but you seem to be here too.”

soonyoung squinted, was that lee jihoon? face barely illumination by the soft rays of moonlight, describing him as ethereal would be an understatement.

“hoon? is that you?”

“yeah, surprise.”

soonyoung smiled softly, “i thought i'd never see you again.”

“don't be dramatic, idiot.” his expression was filled with longing and regret.

unfazed by jihoon's words, soonyoung went over to sit beside him. “i missed you.”

“i missed you too.” his expression was soft, soonyoung thought that nothing else in this world could ever be more beautiful than the boy that sat right beside him.

“why did you come back? you know that was your biggest dream.”

“the things i want always change, i guess it was due time.”

soonyoung stared on quietly, jihoon took it as a sign to continue.

“it went from a job, a lifestyle, things that might just be superficial.”

“a job and a lifestyle isn't superficial, silly. go pursue your dreams.”

“i told you, my dreams changed. it's not a job i want to pursue, it's more of… a person i want to be with.”

how soonyoung looked at jihoon with hopeful eyes made his heart warm. “don't get your hopes up, i never mentioned anything about you.”

laughter escaped soonyoung's pretty mouth, jihoon wondered how he was still so carefree.

“it doesn't matter, as long as you're back here, it's fine if it isn't.” jihoon stared at soonyoung incredulously, was he being serious? “though, i must admit, if it really isn't me, i'd feel pretty hurt.”

jihoon looked up into soonyoung's eyes, the same pretty eyes he first fell in love with, the same pretty eyes that consoled him when his work application was rejected, the same pretty eyes which showed nothing but pride when jihoon finally got to work in america. now it's the same pretty eyes, it's always the same pretty eyes. he's telling him 'i miss you so much’ right now, and though jihoon can see the happiness in soonyoung's eyes, he sees the hurt laced behind it too.

so, he tells soonyoung the truth.

“yeah, it's you. it's always you.”

the huge smile on soonyoung's face, the way his eyes crinkled up when he was so so so happy. jihoon missed this smile so much, he missed being the cause of that pretty smile.

“but please,” the smile falters for awhile, “don't give up on your dreams for me. go pursue what you love.”

“but i love you, and i've told you before, my dreams changed, the only one i dream of, is you.”

“i missed you so much, i always felt like there was something missing.”

jihoon smiles lightly, that’s exactly the way that he’s been feeling.

“well i’m here now, and i’m glad you never left.”

“why would i ever? besides, how did you find me?”

“fool, you always came here. this is your favourite spot, isn’t it? i should know at least that much. still, i was worried you had left altogether. i’m so grateful that you didn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on twitter!!! @ickykwon i write au's there too pls check it out and support me maybe,,,,, also! i have another fantasy soonhoon fic coming up,,,, i just started it and it's still at 3.4k words so it'll take awhile before i finish it,, pls wait but i promise it's coming. anws in the meantime hmu on twitter and Talk To Me


End file.
